Slann
The Slann, sometimes called the Old Slann or Slanni, are an amphibious race of intelligent beings. They claim to be the oldest intelligent species in the Milky Way, and their close albeit mysterious ties to the Old Ones seem to corroborate this belief. (Some have suggested that the Old Ones may even be a particular subset of Slann.) The two species were pivotal in the histories of many of the galaxy's important species -- including the Eldar, Necrons, humans, and Orks. For many millenia, the Slann were heavily involved in galactic affairs. They encountered primitive species and helped them to grow, guided them. They moved or eradicated species that they felt were dangerous. They conducted genetic experimentation on still other species, and on some uninhabited worlds, the Slann left genetic stock to help species to grow. However, quite suddenly and mysteriously, the Slann decided to disappear from galactic affairs. They withdrew and their vast empire dwindled. There is little to suggest a reason for this, and there is no evidence of a conflict. Many believe the Slann discovered some cosmic secret that caused them to return to their home. It is true that, in the realm of psychic philosophy and technology, the Slann are equaled by none and as such, this theory could very well hold true. The Slann certainly were aware of the entities that live in the Immaterium, which they called the "Powers of Chaos". The Slann even had the foreknowledge to warn the Eldar of the fate that would befall them -- a warning which would ultimately save those who heeded it. The Slann also taught the Eldar to use the Warp to their benefit -- allowing the Eldar to expand the Webway, but also ensuring their destruction. Ultimately, however, the Slann would return to the region of space in which they had originated. There, on a several worlds near but not within the Scarran Empire, they maintain a peaceful but insular culture. The Slann living on these worlds all speak the same language, with no discernible difference in dialect, all at the same technological level. In the rare instances when the Slann do deal with those of other species, off-worlders are constantly watched -- as though the entire exercise is a study, rather than of any importance to the Slann. Some Slann have been found in other parts of the galaxy, but these isolated pockets live as primitives with virtually no technological development and have no contact whatsoever with their more technologically advanced relatives. Biology The Slann are amphibious in nature, which is apparent even at a glance. The Slann possess long, slender webbed toes and fingers, their eyes are bulbous and protrude from their large heads much like the eyes of a frog. The Slann breathe oxygen and are capable of absorbing it directly through their skin -- ideal for breathing underwater or in poorly oxygenated environments. Most Slann are generally about the same size. Males are roughly two meters in height, with the females being slightly larger and bulkier. Slann do vary wildly, however, in terms of skin tone -- green, blue, and yellow are fairly common colors, but many other colors exist as well. Albino Slann also exist. The Slann are have natural and powerful psionic capabilities. Source The Slann are derived from Warhammer 40k. For canon information visit Warhammer 40,000 Wiki. Category:Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Psionic Species Category:Amphibious Species Category:Sentient Species Slann Category:S